Friendship Day
by neoalli2
Summary: Hachi invites some of her friends over to celebrate their friendship.


**Author's Note: **I don't own Nana. Written before Hachi finds out that she's pregnant. My attempt at a one-shot/fluff. Written for a request by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess' birthday on Aug 30. I hope it's good :3 The main pairing is Hachi/Nobu, with hints at Nana O/Ren, and Junko/Kyosuke.

I know it's after friendship day, but it sounded like the best inspiration for a party to celebrate friendship.

* * *

Hachi had decided that she needed to throw a party for friendship day, so she invited some of her friends over. The members of Blast, along with Junko, Kyosuke, and Ren were sitting at the table and chairs chatting, while Hachi was finishing up. Hachi smiled to herself, proud of how good it looked. Hachi's thoughts were interrupted by Nana, followed by Shin, checking on her, "Isn't the food done?"

Hachi looked at her idol, "Oh yeah!" She rushed over to start getting the food ready to get served, "You guys must be hungry after your guy's practice."

Shin smiled at her, "The food smells wonderful, mother!" Shin and Nana helped Hachi serve the food. Once the food was served, Hachi sat down next to Nobu. Hachi was wondering if anyone had figured out about her and Nobu's relationship. She hadn't had the time to tell Nana about it yet, but she had the feeling that Nana already knew. She was assuming that Shin also knew, due to him staying with Nobu, and how Nobu was when he was drunk. She glanced over to see Kyosuke sitting next to Junko with his arm around her, and she thought about how much she wanted a relationship like theirs. Her thoughts were interrupted by Nana staring at her, and her noticing Nobu's bright, red face.

Nana repeated her question, "So, how long have you two been doing it?"

Hachi felt her face turn red, as she turned to Nobu, "Uh…" Nobu's face was just as red, and he didn't seem like he was going to answer.

Shin, Yasu, and Ren were laughing, while Junko was wondering how she was never told about this. Hachi had just realized that Ren was sitting with his arm around Nana. Hachi smiled at their cuteness, "So, how did everyone like the food?"

Shin laughed at her very obvious attempt to change the topic away from her and Nobu's relationship, before nodding yes. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Junko and Kyosuke began to get up, "We have to go. We have classes early tomorrow." Hachi got up to hug Junko, then she hugged Kyosuke.

"Thanks for inviting us, Hachiko," Kyosuke said with a grin.

Ren spoke, "I have to go to a photoshoot for the album in the morning, so I should get going."

Nana glared at him, with a mixed expression. The most obvious one was the screw you for being in a band with _her_. The other, less obvious one was the look of love and sadness that he was leaving, again. Hachi watched with sadness, and slight understanding of Nana's mixed emotions due to her time with Takumi.

Yasu and Shin were the next to leave. Yasu smiled as he got up, "I have to go to work. Thanks for the food, Hachi."

Hachi smiled and waved as he left. Shin just kinda stood around for a bit before going over by Hachi to give her a hug, "I have to go to work as well, to meet with a client."

Hachi hugged him, and watched as he left. She sighed, as she hoped that nothing bad would happen to him. Nana looked at Hachi and Nobu, the only other people left, and smiled mischievously. Nana smiled and winked, "Well, I have to go to work too. I hope you two enjoy your time alone together."

With that, Nana left apartment 707. Nobu pulled out a gift from his pocket, "Happy Friendship Day, Nana!"

Hachi felt her face turn pink, "You got me a gift?" She began to wonder if she should've gotten everyone else gifts. "It must be the Demon Lord's twisted plot…."

Nobu stared at her with a look of complete confusion, and slight hurt, "Aren't you going to open it before saying that it's caused by the demon lord?"

Hachi looked at him, before hurrying to open the gift. Hachi pulled out a beautiful necklace and stared at it amazed, "It's so pretty…."

Nobu smiled at her, "So, you like it?"

Hachi nodded, "I love it! It's amazing!"

"And, I love you," Nobu smiled, before kissing her.

_The two enjoyed the rest of friendship by celebrating their relationship._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope this was good for fluff, I've never really done much fluff before...So I hope you like it!


End file.
